If You're Reading This
by BrokenAngel1753
Summary: Bucky/OC because there aren't any sadly. MATURE ONE SHOT. It's Bucky's last night in town. Steve left him to enlist and he lost interest in the two girls with him and took them home. While in a bar he realizes he is going to war, and could actually die other there. He then meets someone who catches his eye…who is she? Can she make him feel better? What can happen in one night?
1. If You're Reading This

**If You're Reading This**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **_**Bucky/OC ONE-SHOT LEMON**_. Before he ships out Bucky meets a woman and the two begin to talk to each other and find themselves open up. Could it be fate?

**Disclaimer: **I only own my OCs and the plot I am putting them and Bucky in. If I owned anything else I'd be making movies or something.

* * *

Allison Hawthorn was sitting on a bar stool enjoying her small glass of whiskey, when a man in uniform sat down on the seat next to her.

"Evening beautiful." He said with a confident smirk. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his over confident attitude.

"Listen despite the fact that you look good in your uniform…Sergeant…_Barnes_. I am not interested in being charmed by a snake tonight." She said with a sip of her drink as she read his rank and name on his uniform. The man's eyes grew large at her comment, usually for him all it took was a smile and women were eating out of the palm of his hand.

"Don't flatter yourself I was just being nice sweetheart." He said with a huff, before pausing. "So you think I look good in uniform _hmm_?" He said with a smirk again.

"I was raised to be an honest woman, in more ways than one." She said finishing her drink and standing to leave. He remained seated for a moment before jumping up to follow her.

"Look I just want someone to talk to. I ship out tomorrow morning and…you know what forget it. Enjoy the rest of your evening Miss." As the man turned to leave she paused, biting her lip.

"Allison!" She called out, the man turned to look at her once more with confusion on his face.

"Actually it's James…friends call me Bucky." He said with a laugh and a genuine smile on his handsome face.

"It's my name you idiot." She said with a laugh. "If you want someone to talk to fine, I'm a great listener. And it seems like you got a lot on your mind." She said with a sigh, she pulled on her red coat and black gloves watching him the whole time. He simply smiled there was something about the challenge that drew him to the young woman. Offering her his arm politely before walking out towards the busy New York street.

After the two walked for a while they found themselves in Time Square, it was surprisingly quiet. With many men like Bucky going off to war not many roamed the streets at night.

"Tell me about yourself Allie…can I call you Allie?" Bucky asked with a smile, she looked up at him and gave him her own smile.

"Sure, and what do you want to know? I grew up in Atlanta, Georgia. Moved here to get out of the country and see the city. I got a job as a secretary for the Daily Bugle. Tell me about yourself Sergeant Barnes." She could barely hold back a chuckle at his face when she refused to call him his first name like he asked.

"Please either call, me James or Bucky. If I am going to be calling you Allie, at least don't call me Sergeant Barnes." He gave her an obvious flirtatious wink.

"Fine, _James_. Tell me about you. Where did you grow up? You have any siblings or a dog perhaps? Or do you just like having a name meant for a dog to make up for the fact you never had one as a child?" He let out a laugh which she found to be contagious.

"I was born in Shelbyville, Indiana. Moved here just as the Depression started, my father was killed in a work related accident and my mother died from an ear infection. No siblings but I actually had a dog a beagle named Shelby. So the name Bucky isn't from him, it's more from my middle name Buchannan. And stop laughing! I hate the middle name too you know. But anyway I was put in an orphanage where I met my best friend Steve. Is that enough of my life story for you?" Allison bit her lip to keep from laughing but couldn't help it once he started to chuckle himself.

"I suppose it will do for now. You hungry? I'm hungry there is a diner not too far from here that has the best burgers in New York…if not EVER. I always get _at_ _least_ two." She began dragging Bucky behind her as he just grinned.

"A woman who likes to eat, are you sure you aren't after my heart Allie?" The two just laughed as they began to run towards the diner.

While they were sitting eating she finished chewing a fry.

"Mae." She simply said as she took a sip from her vanilla milkshake. Bucky once again just stared at the bizarre woman.

"What? May what? It's March…" He said scratching his forehead in confusion.

"My middle name, I hate mine too. I mean what was my mother thinking? Allison Mae Hawthorn. It's horrible. And it isn't spelt like the month nope it is M-A-E." At this point Bucky began laughing at the woman she was nothing like the other women he had met.

"Well it suits you. It's different which in your case is good." He grinned; she was beginning to feel weak in the knees for his smiles. They reached his blue eyes making them sparkle mischievously.

"So what made you want to enlist? And none of that patriotic calling bullshit, I mean there has got to be more to it right?" She asked resting her closed fist on her cheek.

"Honestly? I want to do something. And this uniform here? Ladies find it irresistible. Admit it, it won you over too." He chuckled as she threw a fry at his face hitting him between the eyes. She squeaked when he threw one at her too.

"Fair enough, most men wouldn't admit the last part. And I wouldn't exactly say I have khaki fever, while you may look…good I could live without you. Some women actually find it patriotic to sleep with any man in uniform. Tragic really…what if he is ugly? It doesn't matter to them which, makes me wonder what the world is coming to." The two just grinned at each other while throwing a few more fries at each other before getting up to leave. Before she could pull her wallet out he paid. She gave a small glare before throwing a few bills on the table.

"A tip…and a small apology for the fries being everywhere, your aim is horrible hope you weren't hoping to be a sniper or something." He gave her a mock glare before throwing one more at her hitting her nose.

"Horrible you say?" She just laughed and wrapped her arm in his.

"So what's on your mind? You seem like the world is on your shoulders tonight." She questioned as they stepped into the cold night air.

"I'm beginning to realize that I'm going to war. Actual war, I mean basics is one thing but at least there they weren't _trying _to kill me. And I can't help but wonder if my buddy Steve will be alright on his own. He doesn't know how to back down from a fight. A little guy like him could get himself hurt pretty bad or worse killed if he stood up to the wrong guy. I guess all these thoughts I normally brush off are coming more often because I am realizing I could actually _die_ over there." His honesty made her pause.

"You aren't normally this…open are you?" She asked he simply replied with a no before looking at his watch. She looked at it and her eyes went wide it was nearly midnight. They had left the bar at nine.

"Let me walk you home. It's late, really late and you must be getting tired." He said softly, it gave her slight chills and that excited her. It was a new feeling for her. Sure she had just met the man but she was slowly finding herself fall for him, and his willingness to open up to her. When they reached her one bedroom apartment in Queens she smiled.

"I had fun. Thank you, for sparing me a dull night of re-reading The Wizard of Oz." She leaned up to kiss his cheek when he turned slightly; the slight turn he made had it so her lips met his. Her eyes went wide as did his since he wasn't expecting it. Of course he didn't mind it. Once he got over the shock he slowly began to deepen the kiss placing his calloused hands on her soft rosy cheeks. She couldn't help but gasp, yet she didn't care he was such a good kisser. And she knew that he would agree with her with his ego. She felt his warm tongue touch her bottom lip and she smiled, no boy back in Atlanta ever kissed her like this but she was willing to let him if it meant that he wouldn't let her go. As their tongues met the two let out a soft moan. A few minutes later the two pulled away for much needed air and she looked up into his warm eyes. His eyes had darkened with desire and she was sure hers had too.

"Fuck it." She whispered making him laugh.

"What was that you little sailor?" He questioned with a raised brow before she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for another kiss. She fumbled with the door behind her once she unlocked it and the two stumbled in. It was in a rush that the two gave into instinct; their hats, her coat and her gloves were thrown left and right her hat landed on a lamp shade, his by the door with her gloves and purse. Her coat was nearly thrown in the small kitchen a few feet away.

"Where…" he began before she dragged him towards the bedroom. She only prayed that her mother never heard of this night or she would have her head on the mantle. Bucky found the buttons of her dress and slowly began undoing them one by one. His eyes never left hers, and he never stopped smiling. The second the cool air touched her bare back she hissed and when his warm hands slid down the exposed skin she let out a soft moan. She felt the dress pool at her feet and she began to blush. She was in nothing but her lingerie in front of a man she met a few hours ago.

"My god…you are perfect." He whispered as he pulled her hands away from her face. "We don't have to…you can just tell me to stop. Allie I'll stop I swear…" he whispered softly she shook her head as she stood on her tip toes to kiss his warm and slightly swollen lips. Even in heels he was taller than her. She found a small bit of confidence as she undid her garter belt and pulled his jacket and tie off. Her fingers were shaking too much to undo the buttons of his shirt and so with a warm smile he helped.

"Just say stop…if you…" He began to say again she just sighed and grabbed his dog tags pulling him to her level.

"No. You stop telling me to stop. If I wanted you to then I wouldn't be doing this. Believe me your ass would be thrown from this apartment. I had six older brothers and they taught me a thing or two about defending myself." She said with a grin, she saw his eyes widen before he picked her up making her squeak from shock before he laid her on the bed. His hands slowly removed her heels and the stockings that fell when she removed her garter. She arched into his touch as his hands found her hips pulling her close.

"I was just being nice you know. No need for threats Allie." He said in a husky whisper making her shiver in delight. When he found the hooks to her bra she bit her lip. She could feel the blush reaching her pale cheeks. With his expert hands he had removed her bra and threw it behind him with a smirk.

"You are perfect…god Allie you are perfect." He whispered as he kissed her collar bone, his hands sliding down her torso towards her pale breasts. She felt her toes curl as his soft lips caressed her rosy bud his frightfully skilled tongue swirling around it. Part of her wanted to know how he got to be so skilled but the other part of her rather not find out how. Bucky slowly worked his way over to her other breast and continued the ministrations. Allie desperately grabbed his short locks trying to pull him closer it felt as if her life would depend on him being closer.

Two thuds were heard as he kicked off his shoes with a lopsided grin. This man would be the death of her with his grins and smirks. The two lovers gasped as there bare chests met in their warm embrace.

"Please…James please…" She whispered as she looked into his eyes. She felt her hands tremble as she began to undo his belt he held her face in his large hand with a smile as he kissed her on the nose with another heart melting smile. When she removed his belt and it hit the floor he undid his pants and threw them in the growing pile of his clothes with his socks. All that separated the two lovers now was their under garments and the though made the two tremble with excitement.

"So beautiful…" he whispered in her ear as his fingers slid past the waistband of her panties making her gasp. His fingers slowly and torturously circled her little bundle of nerves making her buck into his expert hands. As his calloused fingers slid into to her core she jumped a little in excitement and surprise, with his finger in her warm core she let out a moaned at the feeling, but she also flinched a little.

"I'll be gentle I promise. I'm going to take care of you Allie just relax sweetheart." He whispered softly in her ear his warm breath tickling her skin. She found herself meeting his gentle thrusts and gasping as he curled his finger before slipping another finger into her.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped he smiled and gave a small chuckle as he kissed her rosy and swollen lips.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's James or Bucky." She paused for a moment and playfully slapped him on the chest but as he slid one more finger into her, her hand quickly grabbed onto his shoulder. He began to thrust his fingers a little harder making her gasp and moan in pleasure. When suddenly her eyes went wide she began to see stars as she had her first orgasm. He kept his pace until she came down from her high; his other hand caressed her face lovingly. As she tried to catch her breath he slid his fingers out of her and gently wiped his fingers on the sheets. She furrowed her brows and looked at the sheets. She gasped a little when she noticed the blood; she hadn't even felt anything at least nothing painful like she had heard she'd feel.

"Told you I'd be gentle and that I'd take care of you tonight." Bucky whispered as he kissed her. Slowly he slid her panties off and down her trembling legs before throwing them to the pile of clothes. All that separated them was his briefs and she couldn't help but wish them gone. She used what little confidence she gained and pulled them off and threw them to the side. She shivered at the sight of him. While he was built like an Adonis he was also fairly large and she couldn't help but wonder how he would even fit.

"Shhh…it's going to be alright sweetheart." Bucky said softly as he stroked her flushed cheeks giving her a gentle kiss. He eased his way in between her trembling legs and wrapped her legs around his waist with a lopsided grin.

"You are so damn beautiful you know that right?" He asked as he began to kiss her. She found herself kissing him back eagerly, tonight she was giving herself to a stranger and she couldn't even find it in herself to care. There was something about this man that felt right. She felt as if she had known him for years and not just a few hours. When he slid into her she flinched a little at the feeling but it was instantly replaced with a look of passion as she let out a moan. Her body was a perfect fit to his; she wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the small bit of hair on the back of his neck making him moan. The two lovers met each other's thrusts with gasps and moans of pleasure. When the two lovers climaxed they stifled any screams they would have with another kiss. Bucky once more kept going until the high was over. He slowed his pace a bit as he pulled away for some air. Wiping her sweaty locks from her face he gave her a loving smile before sliding out from her. He couldn't stop kissing her, she had become his drug his life line. He pulled the blankets over them and held her close, her small back fitting almost perfectly against his chest.

"It's a shame I have to leave in a few hours." He whispered softly with a slight tone of remorse.

"Maybe the war will be over by the time you get there?" She said with a sigh, the two lovers looked at each other with a smile.

"Allie? Can I write to you? I want to write letters to someone besides Steve. Don't get me wrong the guy is like a brother to me but I want a girl to write home to and obviously I don't have one." She smiled brightly as she turned to face him.

"Of course, and who knows maybe I'll send a picture. So you can be just like the other boys over there. Just don't go showing off my picture if I do!" She said with a laugh as he kissed her nose chuckling.

"No promises…I'd have to show them that I found a better looking girl than theirs." He said with a lopsided grin.

A few weeks later Allie found herself sitting on her bed with a letter from Bucky. As she was reading over it she felt a wave of nausea she bolted to the bathroom. This was the fourth time today alone! She hadn't been able to keep anything down for the past week and was beginning to wonder why, later that day she found herself sitting in the exam room of the doctor's office.

"Ms. Hawthorn? The results won't be in until tomorrow at least. We will give you a call when they do. Try to get some rest and keep as much fluids as you can down." The doctor said with a smile she simply nodded as she put her coat on and walked home.

It felt like weeks until the doctor called with the results the next day. The results confirmed what she was afraid of. She and Bucky had conceived a child that night.

_Dear James, _

_I wasn't feeling well and went to the doctors this week. I found out that I am going to be a mother. Apparently that night we…can I be honest? I am terrified! What am I going to tell my family? I don't expect you to be a part of the child's life I understand if you don't want to. I am a stranger to you still. But I felt as if I should at least tell you. I hope you are still safe. _

_Yours, _

_Allie_

A few weeks after she sent the letter it was returned with a "return to sender" stamp. She began to feel as if he read it and didn't want to be a part of it, until she realized it hadn't been opened. She was close to tears which became actual tears that night when a telegraph was delivered stating he was missing in action and presumed dead. She later received a letter from one of his fellow squad members describing how he had fallen to his death, along with the final letter Bucky had written to her if he didn't make it.

When Allie finally gave birth to her child she was amazed the little baby boy had his father's blue eyes. She couldn't help but melt; it was as if he never had left. She would read and reread the final letter to their small son every night before bed.

"_Dear Allie,_

_If you are reading this then I didn't make it home. I am truly sorry. I wish I was able to come home to you as crazy as it is I feel as if you were my other half. After a few hours I was opening up to you and ready to spend the rest of my life with you. It was a terrifying feeling but I know that you felt the same, I can tell from your letters. I only hope that you can find someone to fill the gap you have with my death. Promise me you'll find a man that will take care of you. Promise me you'll have tons of beautiful babies and grow old watching them grow up and their children too. Promise me you'll teach your daughters to be little pistols like you and to avoid guys like me unless he is willing to give up everything for her first. And promise me that your sons will grow up knowing that their mother is the most amazing woman ever and even she needs someone to take care of her. And I in return will promise to wait for you. I will see you again one day. Never forget that Allie._

_Love, James" _She finished reading as she kissed her son's forehead with a smile. Her son smiled a little lopsided grin before settling down in his warm bed. His small beagle that he lovingly named Shelby was at the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight Mommy I love you." He said with a big yawn. She stood and turned off the night stand light before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Steven." She couldn't believe that the little boy in the bed was her son, hers' and Bucky's son. He was a spitting image of his father, her little Steven James Barnes.

She kept her promise, she met a man who loved her and who loved her son as his own. Noah Roberts married her after a year of dating and the two had their own child a little girl who looked just like her mother, who was named Lorraine Mae Roberts. Things had worked out alright for her and Steven despite the loss of Bucky. And she had every intention of keeping her promises to Bucky.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this as a prologue to a story I am working on and felt it could also stand on it's own so here it is. The other story is still in the works so keep an eye out! **


	2. SEQUEL DETAILS

**THE SEQUEL IS UP! **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT! **

**Below is a mini preview of the prologue. **

**STORM WARNING: **

_"Jamie Allison Barnes was twenty-three years old and had two military tours under her belt. She joined the military right after high school and stayed for four years, volunteering to go overseas twice before she was approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. they gave her the option for her adrenaline fix yet it was somewhat safer than a war zone. Her older brother Noah had been approached a few months before her. The Barnes siblings were known as some of the top new agents both dedicated and loyal both were former soldiers it was in their blood, their father was a retired Army Major and their grandfathers were World War II Veterans as well as their biological grandfather. But that was never enough to brace her for what she was about to come across. She had no idea that her world would be turned upside down."_

_**-Prologue of Storm Warning **_


End file.
